gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of X Jumper's Storm-sail Thunder
The Adventures of X Jumper's Storm-sail Thunder Written by: X Jumper illustrated by: X Jumper ---- Chapter 1 There was a lonely Captain named X Jumper who only had a Light Sloop called Blue Rose. He wished to have an amazing-speedy War Sloop named Storm-sail Thunder as his first war class ship. He could not buy a War Sloop because he was poor on gold. War Sloops cost 20,000 gold pieces which X Jumper did not have that amount. Chapter 2 The next day, Captain X Jumper was sailing the high seas on his Light Sloop Blue Rose sinking down the Navy and EITC Ships for the amount of gold to buy a War Sloop. When suddenly, a lot of pirates ships were running away from something and it seemed to be Davy Jones with the Flying Dutchman and his amazing-fast War Sloop named the Dutchsloop. As Davy Jones drove the Dutchsloop super fast, X Jumper starred at it's speedness and gave a sigh. Chapter 3 X Jumper really wanted a super fast sloop like the Dutchsloop - although a light bob in X Jumper's brain popped an idea. He is going to defeat Davy Jones' and his crew on board the Blue Rose then steal the Dutchsloop and rename it the Storm-sail Thunder. Captain X Jumper grabbed his wheel and steer the Blue Rose to see what Davy Jones is up to. As he drove by the Flying Dutchman and the Dutchsloop, Davy Jones was cackling loudly to destoy every Pirate in the Caribbean. No fear, Captain X Jumper is a master swordmen, so he whistled at Davy Jones'. Davy Jones and the crew turned their heads at X Jumper. Ahoy, said Captain X Jumper. I want a fair fight between you and yer crew. - laughs - said, Davy Jones. Alright, fool. The Dutchsloop can send you and yer precious Blue Rose to my locker after I destroy you. Crew, Attack! Chapter 4 As the crew aboard Blue Rose charges at X Jumper, he kills them in one swap as a master swordmen would do it. Davy Jones was impressed. He did not know Captain X Jumper was amazing at handling a cutlass. You are pretty good, but probably not good against me! - cackles -''. The battle between Davy Jones and Captain X Jumper began. All X Jumper had to do was stab his heart but the chest is in the Dutchsloop. He had to swing to get on the ship. Davy Jones tries to kill X Jumper but failed - X Jumper dodged the attack then grabbed his rope and swung to the ship to get the chest and stab Davy Jones heart. ''Huh? said, Davy Jones. Aren't you going to fight me, coward?. Nah, I will just stab your heart said, X Jumper. :O NO, NO! ''said, Davy Jones. Captain X Jumper quickly stabs really hard on Davy Jones heart. He felt dizzy and fell off Blue Rose into the Ocean waters. '''Chapter 5' Captain X Jumper defeated Davy Jones' and his crew! X Jumper was onboard the Dutchsloop. He almost forgot about his plan but no pirates never forget. He was so happy that the Dutchsloop is now his and sailed it back to shore. Captain X Jumper grappled the Dutchsloop into Blue Rose to sail both ships back home. Captain X Jumper now got his very own War Sloop, and renamed the Dutchsloop - Storm-sail Thunder. He did not like its hull and designs though. So, X Jumper went to the shipwrights and asked to repaint the Storm-sail Thunder. He kindly asked the shipwright to paint the ships sails blue, the hull color blue with thunder clouds and bolts, and for the ships sail, xtra 2 speed rigging to make Storm-sail Thunder fast like the wind. Shipwright has finished making the Storm-sail Thunder the way Captain X Jumper wanted. Captain X Jumper cheered with joy and went to go sail the Storm-sail Thunder. Final Chapter Captain X Jumper is now a really happy Captain with his first war class ship - a war sloop, the Dutchsloop (now renamed Storm-sail Thunder). He tested out the speed and it was super fast - was surprised that the xtra 2 speed rigging really worked after all. When ever Captain X Jumper wants plunder for goodies, Storm-sail Thunder will always be his savviest choice :D. ---- Pictures File:Screenshot_2013-06-24_17-53-22.jpg|The Storm-sail Thunder and its beauty! ---- The End Category:POTCO Vessels Category:POTCO